The image of a little sisterA hakuouki story chapter 4
by Suzuki Itakimori
Summary: The conflicts between the two siblings adjusting to new life how will they handle it? will saito surrender to not having her as a sister or will Suzuki won't accept it? read to find out more


The image of a little sister ~ a hakuouki story chapter 4

"W-what?!" in my mind I could feel my brother grasping my hard as I struggless to push him away, after a little bit he let go where there was a string of saliva connecting us *cough* as I fell down with my lost of breath " Saito nii, ecchi why did you do that to me that was my f-first kiss?! why!" he looked at me with a dominace look but with a gentle feel to it. "This is our mark as siblings if you ever do anything bad I will try and drag it out of you if you don't tell me honestly" he walked out of the room, I was down with tears in my eyes, why I sat in the middle of my room. I couldn't fight it with him though he was my brother now

The next day

My mom wanted me to go with her to get a dress ready for her marriage, "keisuke-san purposed huh?' as I zipped up my dress, I walked out. "Mom, you really think this will look good on me?" I looked in the mirror checking to see if I liked it or not. "You look amazing" as my mom happily smiled "I guess ill take this one then", we finished the shopping, and my mom returned to to work while I went home by myself, I was walking down my mind drifted.

My mental side kicked in "why did my brother do that to me". I thought back to yesterday my body started to fall to that thought and I almost fell but to my surprise a stranger was there I quickly rushed to find a way out, I kicked him really hard and ran to find saito right in front of me and knew my face, he saw the man running towards my saito pulled me behind him with a dark look on his face "What did you do to her" he grabbed his hand, the stranger said nothing, "say it" he passed out from the grip "o-onii-chan is he d-dead?" he turned to look at me "he's just unconscious that's all" he gave me a look as if he wanted to kill me,

He immediately brought me home and threw me in my bed "why sis, why didn't you tell me you were coming home alone it's not safe for a girl like you to walk home alone" he came closer to me, I backed away as much as I could "onii-chan what are y-" he kissed me I struggled but i was pinned down on my bed he released himself off my lips and moved down to my chest, *licks* "ahh" in a soft voice "o-onii-c-chan, stop please" he continued to lick my chest. "This is your punishment for not telling me" he released himself and recovered his composure, "if you ever do anything that will risk your life, i'll glady take your body as a reward for me and a punishment for you" he said in a gentle but stern voice and walked out of my room. I laid in my bed not getting the feeling off my mind, so that night I could not sleep at all. I went to the balcony and took some fresh air *inhale* "ahh a nice breeze" as i relaxed a little.

The morning came and I was DEAD tired but I choose to be like this cause of what my stupid brother did to me. I know im supposed to deal with it but to go to those limits is not normal for anyone to endure, but for my mother's sake I didn't take it to personally. "o-onii chan, are you awake?" I knocked but no reply "onii-chan im coming in" as I turned the door knob to reveal my brother asleep sleeping peacefully with a calm look in his face, I admired him when he was asleep, he woke up "oh" he slowly fluttered his eyes open " hmm, you enjoy what you see?" I blushed and turned away "NO! come on we have to get ready for school and i made breakfast already" he got out of bed and I walked out Hey, why don't we try the train for once?" I didn't know why but I agreed. "It's always a first for everything right?" I texed my mom to tell her were going to try the train.

We entered the train nii-chan was behind me in the corner of the train I knew this situation where there were cases about girls becoming a "slave" as they said because people messed with them on the train, for me I was a little at ease because my brother was on the train and I knew he wouldn't do anything in public, then I felt something on my neck "Tch" as I tighten my teeth to turn around but the pleasure on the sweet spot of mine was to much I lowered my voice as much as I could cause I didn't want to make a big deal and atract attention, "Don't worry it's only me", my brother is at it again but my body couldn't handle it my strength it completely gone "P-please try not to keep it off for l-long cause w-we have school" as I took quick short breaths. "heh... Your not resisting this time" saito nii smirked at me, I have to endure this to help my mom so she wouldn't worry about me and finally have a good life, "S-saito nii-chan" as I tried to push him away, luckily he took himself off me. "So this is where you sweet spot is" as he smiled at me, in my mind I knew something was up "Tch i let my guard down and to him". The train driver announced "Sakura gakuen, this is the end of the line, don't forget your personal belongings and have a nice day", when that came he released himself off me, "You enjoyed this bit from me?" saito said in a malicious voice. I didn't say anything back and just took my stuff and left.

As we entered the classroom and went down to sit down for my first class, *sigh* my mind just went blank with my brother, as I was thinking about it my heart pounded and it...also is starting to tingle with the very thought of my brother. My mind started to think "w-why is this happening" my face flushed red and I tried to hide my face as I was covering myself from the other classmates knowing how I looked like with my brother when our free time came I went to the roof to clam down, "why did my heart jump like that" as I sighed "well, maybe because it was me" as a voice came from behind me, I turned around my brother was there! how the hell did he know I was here?!. "A-ah, k-konichiwa onii-chan" as I tried to shuffle to the door but nope, he caught my hand, grabbed me, started to hug me. "onii-chan?" as my eyes widened "I'm sorry for being a bad brother to you these past few days tonight ill show you a better side of me" saito released me and left. we both waited for our limo to take us home. "I'll get dinner ready and the shower ready for you ok? onii-chan" I put my stuff away and started to get both things ready today's dinner is mentaiko pasta (fish egg pasta), croquette, and egg drop soup, saito walked out from the shower with his grey sweats on and a black hoodie on. "smells good imotou-chan~" he smiled "arigato onii-chan" he came over and helped me put the plates on the table "Itakimasu" we both began eating,

"Onii-chan i'll head to the shower ok?" he nodded as he was cleaning his dishes, I came into the shower and did my girly habits, "onii-chan?" I saw him in my room sitting on my bed. "What's wrong he looked at me wit sincere eyes "I-I-I'm sorry for forcing myself on you it's just you with your past and me having a little sister I wanted to create something more soothing but that time when you almost had your life in risk I-I " I walked to him and hugged him crying his eyes widened "Onii-chan im so sorry for making you worry I thought of not making my mom happy I didn't think about you" as I hugged him closer he returned the same feelings back. "Tonight, may I be able to caress you more than just a hug?" I hesitated but it was my fault he had to go through such things, "mhm, but please be gentle with me" as I looked away "I will" he walked over to my bed room light switched it off and locked my door. "The night has just begun I'll commit myself as your brother truly" he pushed me down on my bed gently and kissed me softly on the lips, that night I felt his true feelings towards me.

**Hello guys sorry chapter 4 came out so late I was really busy over Christmas but enjoy also the next chapter will be the last set for this series but by request I can continue it but it only depends but none the less enjoy **


End file.
